All's Fair
by YamiTami
Summary: Another earlier fic for me. Because Russel needs more love. //rated M swearing and adult content//


**Since people are still interested in my fics over here and FFN has fixed a couple (but not near all) of the issues it's been having, I'll start posting my stories here again. This is really against my better judgment and if they screw up so that dashes disappear or the ads somehow get more annoying, then I'm not coming back. It's bad enough they still don't allow tildies for no apparent reason.**

**I'm posting this in chapter one of all my stories so everyone knows where I can be found. See my profile for the link to my homepage.**

-----------------------------------

_I'm going to fucking kill him._

He was a pain in the ass before I'd even met him and he was an even bigger pain after. After the dust had settled I might have been better off, but his fondness for destroying everything in his wake was annoying as hell.

Years later we did more than see each other in passing (and while running for our lives), and things just got worse. I thought that maybe he'd be bearable when he didn't have an admittedly justifiable reason for not liking me, but _man_ was I wrong. I'd never, ever met another person who could get under my skin half as much as he did. What made it worse is that is was _clearly_ intentional. The way he raised his eyebrow, the way the corner of his mouth would twitch up and then turn into a full blown grin when he stopped trying to hide it. Fucking. Bastard.

It took me a while to figure out why he was baiting me the way he was. I thought he was just being a belligerent jackass until I had to drag him home drunk one night. I was too far gone to find his house so I just dropped him on the rug and crashed on the couch. He mumbled.

_This time he's gone to far, and I'm going to kill him._

"Nngn..."

_But only after he __**begged**__ me for it._

I scraped my teeth against his neck and he arched up and into it, trying to slur something and failing horribly. It wasn't long before my arms and legs were shaking from hovering over him like that and I didn't really care about hurting him so I just let myself go. Air rushed out of his lungs and into my hair and I nosed his shirt down another centimeter and licked everywhere I could reach. My logic centers hadn't been taken down too much to know we'd regret it if I undressed him.

Either I was wrong or he was farther gone than I thought. After a few attempts at the buttons he grabbed my shirt and _pulled_. In a second my shirt was in shreds, insta-chafing my shoulders in the process. He threw the useless scraps away and I slammed him into the hardwood floor.

"That hurt."

He just grinned up at me and drawled, "I di'nt notice..."

Since slamming him wasn't enough to get the message across, I slid down and bit into his side just below the ribs. Hard. The noise he made was pissed as hell and maybe just a little hint of masochistic pleasure. I did it again and found myself slammed against the floor.

I realized why he ripped my shirt when he tried to get his own off; alcohol had taken his coordination prisoner several drinks ago. Looking up at him straddling my waist and fumbling with the buttons was almost cute. I rested my hands on his hips and watched him. His whiskey and lust induced flush got a little darker, but there was no other indication that he was paying attention to me. I slid my palms up to feel the muscles of his stomach and he started.

If someone with an auto-mail leg starts when they're straddling you, it's less than pleasant.

With considerable effort I shoved him back so he was sitting on my legs and lifted myself up. After glaring at him for a second I reached out and ripped his shirt open. He glared back, but he could get over it. At least I only popped all the buttons instead of leaving long red marks by tearing synthetic fabric.

I pushed his open shirt off one scarred shoulder and bent my lips to the tan skin. His head was thrown to the side, giving me maximum access to his neck. Apparently he was taking a submissive breather from being aggressive as hell. Definitely a step in the direction of begging me for it, which I was determined to make him do.

After leaving a hickey below his collarbone I pulled back for air I never really got. As soon as the angle allowed it he grabbed the back of my head and mashed our mouths together. The tongue sliding around in my mouth was anything but submissive, and I wasn't about to back down from the challenge.

I grabbed his ass and dragged him back up my legs so our chests were pressed flush together. And our hips. I might have been aroused by what we were doing, hell, I'd have to be dead not to be, but he was sporting a full fledged hard on. And I was the one turning him on that much after a couple minutes of awkwardness and teeth.

"_Fuck_."

The look in his eyes was the _definition_ of predatory.

"If y'ask nice..."

The sentence was punctuated by a long, slow roll of his hips into mine.

I flipped him again, banging my arm and his head into the coffee table in the process. A steady stream of curses came from his mouth, but the tone of them changed after I got my leg between his and started applying some pressure. I didn't say anything, I just watched him swear and push himself down onto my leg as much as he could.

"'Member what y'said?"

He stopped cursing and looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"'Bout why you'd do anything?"

I pressed harder and his eyelids fluttered a little, but he kept his eyes on me.

"Y'said..." I leaned down to whisper in his ear as I unzipped his fly and slipped my hand inside, running the back of my fingers down the hardness fighting his boxers. I licked the shell of his ear and tugged.

He moaned and thrust up, but I just pulled away and unsteadily got to my feet. Without saying anything I started heading towards my bedroom.

A second later my face was pressed flat against the hallway wall and he was pressed flat against my back.

"D'_not_ walk 'way from me."

Even though he was holding my wrists painfully tight with his metal hand, I smirked into the wall. He was at a serious disadvantage because he was fully aroused and I wasn't. He spun me around and kissed me hard, pinning my wrists above my head with that damn metal hand. He was trying to assert his dominance again, but failed because as soon as I arched off the wall into his hips his grip loosened enough for me to free my arms. I grabbed his waistband and pulled him closer, rubbing in all the right places but not rubbing hard enough.

He should have known I'd use it against him.

Pulling away he had that unfocused look that I was really starting to like. He dodged my kiss and took a few deep, shaky breaths to calm himself. He wrapped one arm tight around my shoulders and the metal one loosely around my waist and then turned us so he was against the wall. He looked at me through his lashes and tugged me a little closer, a low sigh puffing across my bare chest. He was submitting to me. Consciously and willingly.

_He_ was _submitting_ to _me_.

I internally celebrated my victory as I pulled my 'prize' closer. He started stroking me through my pants. I pushed his off his hips and ran my palm over the tent in his boxers. I buried my nose in his hair and inhaled. I smelled cheap shampoo and found it fitting. He pulled me down for another kiss, trailing his way down my chin and neck. I leaned back a little so I could watch him. I got so lost in the sight of his tongue darting out to leave a wet dotted trail across my chest that I almost missed the triumphant smirk that passed across his lips.

I _really_ should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

He curled his arms around me to hold me still as he slid down the wall and my body. He took a couple seconds to get settled on the floor but didn't waste any more time in pressing his hot open mouth to the fly of my slacks. Somehow he got my pants undone without ripping them or causing me injury. I didn't have to see his mouth to know that victorious smirk was still on his lips as he held me still with his metal hand and worked my partial erection out of my underwear with the other one. That pink tongue mapped the full length with a long, sure stroke. I braced myself on the wall as my partial erection quickly turned into a raging hard on.

He sucked the head into his mouth and looked up. He was on his knees with his lips wrapped around my dick, pinned between me and the wall, looking up through his lashes like he was some girl.

I was bent over and seeing white, fighting just to breathe.

"Bastahhhhh!"

"Mmmnmph?"

I stopped trying to talk and threaded my fingers through his hair. He went back to bobbing his damn head. Given how much of me was disappearing past those damn smirking lips, he'd done this before. A lot. That pissed me off almost as much as the fact that I'd lost the upper hand in the span of a couple seconds.

I yanked his head back by his hair. The suction around me ended with a loud pop. He didn't seem to mind the death grip I had on his hair; aside from a little wince he mostly looked curious.

"'Nilpu... 'nipulo... manipulashn d'n't look good on you."

Curious changed to intrigued.

"Race t' the bed?"

With that I took off stumbling.

When he made it to my bedroom I'd already fought my pants off and was pulling the covers back. I was tackled from behind. At least the mattress was softer than the wall.

"D'not run," he hissed into my ear, pushing my shoulder into the bed with a metal palm. After a few moments some of the tension melted out and he smoothed over the sore red mark with his lips. I shoved him off and turned around. He was half on the bed, half straddling me. I pushed him so he was standing strait and then reached for his belt.

It wasn't bad. Especially when he _trembled_ and grabbed my shoulders for support. And that unfocused look in his eyes...

Before long he pulled away and climbed onto the bed. After staring at me a minute he lunged for me. It turned into a fierce wrestling match over who could pin the other first. It was hard for him to move too fast so I won top. Grinning like a maniac while he pouted, I straddled his hips and pressed. He wasn't pouting for long. Pretty soon we were both grinding against each other as hard as we could, moans getting louder and louder--

He tried to flip us, forgetting where the edge of the bed was. If anything's a turn off, it's falling off the bed and a heavy moron knocking the wind out of you.

He laughed at me gasping like a fish out of water and yanked me up, practically throwing me on the bed. I passed out almost immediately.

I woke up with a raging hangover and a dozen aching bruises and cuts. I groaned and turned my head away from the far, far too bright window. My eyes landed on him, boxers still hooked around his ankle and not wearing anything else, sprawled out on a pile of my blankets next to the bed.

I stared at the ceiling.

_All's fair, you know..._

_'S a reas'n I mess'n with you..._

I threw a pillow at him. He blinked, groaned, and turned just enough to glare at me.

"Are we still on?"

He looked confused until he remembered why we were both naked in my room. He quirked an eyebrow, grinned, and flopped back on the floor.

"No one else challenges me like you do."

"Hmm..."

"Go back to sleep, Russel."


End file.
